Kissing Those Tears
by Ryou's fan girl
Summary: Lettuce make a promise to herself:"When the aliens leave I won't cry" what will happen when that day comes...read and find out.


_How much a human heart can resist? Probably that question never will be answer…_

_Saby is so proud to say that she owns nothing!!!!_

_Pai: "That makes you proud?" _

_Saby: "Sure, is not every day I said that so you should be proud too"_

_Pai: *rolls eyes*"Sure, indeed I am"_

**Kissing Those Tears**

It was a bittersweet end when the mews won the battle against Deep Blue. The reason that forced the aliens to stay on Earth is now gone. The bond they secretly share is broken by their good-bye. Just seeing their eyes was enough to know they had feeling for each other. The three aliens stood there without words to see if the mews had any words to say. Lettuce on the other hand saw how Pai's eyes were searching for her face. She knew he love her and he knows she feel they same too but, he was so stubborn to accept his feelings.

"You guys are going to leave fast right?" Ichigo said

Kisshu turn his eyes to his older brother to seek for the answer he couldn't give at that moment. Probably his brother will say "yes, we are leaving fast" so he couldn't just go ahead and answer that question.

"No, we are not" Pai said

Kisshu was shock and also was Lettuce and the gang.

"We are leaving tomorrow" he said again

Although Pai's words shock everybody it was great news for those couples that haven't say "good-bye" yet. You could see a happy Ichigo on the mews side with a smile full of joy. You could see a special glitter on Pudding's brown eyes as she whispered a soft "thank you Pai" that only her ears could hear. Now all the hatred they gained for all the fighting has vanish away along with all the pain of fighting the one you love. The sunrise was breathtaking that evening, is like the same Earth was saying "good-bye" to the first race that have walked on her veins for a long time. The first star appeared on the sky showing them an invisible trail so they couldn't get lost on their way back home. Few hours had pass and the sky was covered with black blanket full of sparkling white dots.

Lettuce and Pai were together waiting for the sunrise. For the first time of her life Lettuce doesn't want to see the sun. She knows that when the dawn arrives the aliens will leave Earth and also leave behind the world they once claimed as taken. She knows that her effort of making him realize that on Earth is better than any other place he could possibly visit will not convince him. Lettuce sight becomes blurry as she sees the first rays of the sun she was wishing not to see. She told to herself that she won't cry and that her feeling or emotions won't take control of her body and mind.

"I have to go now, please hold me in your embrace" Pai softly says

"I won't cry" Lettuce thought

The green hair girl answers the request Pai gave to her. Without thinking she runs to his side and sink her face on his chest. She felt his hands on her hair softly touching it.

"Once I get there I will find a way to tell you I arrived safe" he smiles

If he continues with his words she will definitely drown on her own tears. It was the first time Pai acted that way. It was like all the silence he had suddenly burst out of his heart saying the words that were destined to be heard by her. Lettuce couldn't hold her sadness and burst out on tears. She was holding him tight saying with her arms "don't go"

"Don't cry anymore, please don't let me down" he said worried

Lettuce can't stop crying. It was too much she kept lock on her heart that telling her to stop with her crying was useless.

"Close your eyes again, you will fall asleep on the ground" he says

"I can't" she replies back

The real love is only the first one and the other ones are just to forget that what she think and that her point of view about every person's life.

"I have to leave you behind, but I can't" he turns around and looks to the sea

"He…he's…he's crying for me?" she said surprise

"I swim in the good-bye that I say and then ran" he looks at her

Lettuce saw the entire soul of the alien in those beautiful dark purple eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She just broke the promise she made to herself. She said "when the aliens leave Earth I won't cry, I promise". No one will get mad at her for breaking her own promise that was impossible to maintain and make it real.

"I want to leave right now, but I can't escape from your arms" he softly laughs

"Pai…" she sobs

"I need to feel again, your hands" he smiles

"Of course you can" she smiles back

The sun was already on the horizon painting a soft trail of pink, red and orange. The cold breeze of the early morning was making them shake, but they didn't care as long they were together. Her tears were falling endlessly on his shoulder.

"Come I will calm you, don't cry dear" he said

Lettuce just gave him a tender smile that said words she couldn't express by herself.

"I will leave after I kiss one of those tears" he softly places his lips on one of her cheeks

Butterflies inside of her body. Lighting running through her veins. A sensation of feeling his hands around hers. A strong feeling of wanting him to stay next to her. She won't experience again this feeling with any other boy of this Earth.

"I tell you, I won't lie" he whispers

Lettuce blushes deeply when she felt his warm breath next to her ear.

"When I leave my heart will stay and I will die" he said

She softly places her hands on her face as she felt one tear running through her fingers. Pai was showing his pain of living her behind. The sun was now on the sky and the few stars that were there vanish away. He softly says "good-bye" to the girl that melted the cold ice on his heart forcing him to look the bright side of his painful life.

"Is time right?" she softly says he just nodded

She saw behind his back his two younger brothers also with a sad glitter on their eyes.

"Bye Lettuce" Kisshu softly says

"Bye Kisshu, Ichigo will miss you" she smiles

Taruto was the first alien to leave with a candy on his mouth and Kisshu was the second and Pai didn't want to leave.

"I will always be thinking of you" Lettuce slowly places her lips on his

Then after that Pai left with a feeling of sadness of leaving behind the only one he loved.

**End**

_Review and tell me what you think of this story_

_Saby: "It wasn't sad it was great"_

_Pai: "Saby"_

_Saby: "Oh, and if you put together Pai's lines it will turn out as a poem"_

_Pai: "My lines only"_

_Saby: "Only the words with __"this"_ _sign"_

_Read and review_


End file.
